


moonlight, i dream of you endlessly

by pearltiare



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: M/M, Songfic, all lowercase, angela by flower face, but a happy spin on it, fluff !!, short but sweet, space in between punctuation, theyre on a date >:3, this was written on mobile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearltiare/pseuds/pearltiare
Summary: ages and ages of pining have left touya feeling hopeless- but the letters, the endless nights spent wondering what would become of them, it was all worth it.
Relationships: Kinomoto Touya/Tsukishiro Yukito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	moonlight, i dream of you endlessly

**Author's Note:**

> this was written on my phone because i can’t be bothered to get out of bed to get my laptop so sorry if the formatting is a little funky

letters written, then scrapped again and again, they come, they go. they go into the trash, never to be seen again. 

_i wrote you a letter that will never reach you._

he felt like he was on the lookout, part of yukito’s life, but not at the same time. as it was getting closer to the boy’s birthday, it was getting colder by the day. it seemed so hopeless, like touya was an outsider in yukito’s life. despite all the time they spent together, despite all the polaroid pictures and all of the sweet memories.

_in montreal, the days are much colder there,_

_now you grow older there, without me_

touya knew that yukito wasn’t human. he had met yue before, only once, but they had met. but even though he knew he was inhuman, it didn’t help how much his heart would speed up at the sight of him. he seemed so ethereal, so careless, so kind yet so assertive and strong. somehow, he made it work.

_you walk like a miracle, bathing in starlight_

yet something seemed so perfect, so sound and so _right_ about how everything had gone. the confession, the first date, the sleepovers, the late night calls, the goofy text messages and memes yukito would send. the afternoons spent walking home from college together, pointing out things in shop windows that reminded the couple of each other. it seemed all so, so, dreamlike.

_and oh, i’m so in love_

_and i will keep you close to me forever_

walking hand in hand to a small café didn’t seem to exciting, but to touya and yukito, it was. yukito had been recommended the café by a classmate of his, and he suggested him and his boyfriend go on a date there sometime. it was a little difficult to work a time out, them both being college students and all, but they scheduled for a chilly afternoon in november, a saturday.

they entered and placed their orders, yukito smiling across from touya. he stuck his tongue out playfully, and asked,

”what do you think ?”

”hm... too nice.”

yukito giggled and unlocked his phone to snap a picture of his lover.

”smile, touya, i’m sending this one to sakura.”

touya immediately frowned and yukito laughed, touya changing his expression soon enough. he heard the camera shutter click, and yukito leaned forward to press a kiss to touya’s forehead.

_moonlight, i dream of you endlessly_

touya still couldn’t fully come to terms with the fact that he was dating yukito tsukishiro- it seemed like a dream. it seemed like he wasn’t good enough for his partner- he thought so highly of him, after all, and he knew that yukito could have any man he could possibly dream of. but time and time again, he assured touya that he chose him because he loves him- endlessly, forevermore.

when they got finished eating, they headed out to see a full moon outside. 

“yue isn’t gonna come out and surprise me now, is he ?”

yukito chuckled and shook his head. he grabbed hold of his boyfriend’s hand, and began running towards a nearby hill. they weaved in and out of a crowd, touya was surprised that they hadn’t crashed into anyone on the way to that hill.

_holding your hand, a crowd with no faces_

they sat down next to each other atop the grass, and yukito laid down. looking at yukito’s face, his gentle eyes, his smile, his chiseled cheekbones and jaw, it seemed as if he was meeting the boy for the first time all over again. god, he was beautiful, he was angelic, he was ethereal. even though he was meant to fit in as a false form, yukito seemed so otherworldly without even trying.

_and there you are, beautiful like the first time_

touya laid down to look at the moon and stars with his boyfriend, and they stayed there in comfortable silence. the distant sound of traffic, crickets, and birds singing spoke for itself. 

“touya, i really hope we’ll be together for a long time,”

he turned on his side to face the brunette,

”i love you. and i love moments like these.”

touya turned on his side as well, and replied,

”i know it may not mean much now, but i’ll take you with me, wherever i go. no matter what.”

he pressed a short kiss to yukito’s lips, and smiled as he pulled back, turning back to look at the moon.

_i know these words may mean nothing now,_

_but as long as you don’t change your mind,_

_i’ll take you with me_


End file.
